iWant To Kiss You Again
by Sushihiro
Summary: One year ago on a faithful January third, Sam and Freddie shared their first kiss together. Now, a year later, Freddie wants to kiss her again. In honor of January 3rd, Sam and Freddie's kissaversary! ONE-SHOT!


_iWant To Kiss You Again_

**A/N: Hello Seddie fans! As you all know, yesterday was our favorite holiday. The anniversary of Sam and Freddie's first kiss! I typed up this fic a couple of days back and I feel really bad that I didn't publish it yesterday... but what's done is done. (Or should I say,' isn't done?') Anyway, I've had this story on my mind for awhile and I finally started writing it a few days ago and now, here it is! Hope you like it. Oh, and I didn't forget about _iHate Jeff_. I will try to update it sometime this week. And now, my third fanfic, _iWant To Kiss You Again_, in honor of our favorite couple. Enjoy!  
**

_Disclaimer: This is a website called fanFICTION dot net, so obviously the stories on this site are fictional. To put it plainly, I do not own iCarly._

Freddie Benson was a bundle of nerves. He had decided to do it. He was determined to do it. Ever since his first kiss with Sam, he was positive he wanted to do it. He wanted to kiss her again. His heart leaped at the thought. His stomach lurched and his cheeks tingled. But he was still going to do it. When they were alone, and when she least expected it. He grinned absentmindedly at the thought of Sam's beautiful red lips. To be able to run his fingers through her shiny, golden curls. To taste the inside of her warm, sweet mouth... He needed her, and he needed her soon. Leaning his head back against his pillow, he closed his eyes, dreaming of his beautiful Sam Puckett. Of how great that she smelled and how soft she felt... He knew that if Sam found out that he had these strange feelings for her, he was as good as dead. There would probably be major consequences for his actions. But he didn't care. He couldn't help it. He was sure that he loved her and he felt that nothing that she did could ever change his mind. He was going to kiss her. He wasn't going to back out. He wasn't afraid.

Well, maybe he was a little afraid, but his love for Sam was much stronger than his fear for her. He sighed, knowing what would happen if he just waltzed up to her and kissed her senseless like he wanted to. She'd punch his face in. He could feel the pain already.

Maybe it would be better if he asked her. Yes, that's what he would do. He would ask her before he kissed her. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her! How he couldn't wait... He glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes until iCarly. He would kiss her after iCarly... He needed to be there now, he realized. He should be there testing out the equipment. He quickly put on his socks and shoes before making his way into the living room, where Mrs. Benson was, sitting on the couch, reading a old cookbook.

"Mom, I'm going to Carly's for the show. I'll be back in an hour." He informed her, coming nearer so that she could kiss his cheek.

She kissed both cheeks and his forehead before running her fingers tenderly through his hair. Urgh.

"Alright, sweetie. Be safe. And call me if you need anything."

After saying his goodbyes, he walked across the hall to Carly's apartment, not bothering to knock because Carly always left it unlocked for him and Sam to come in before iCarly time. He found Carly and Sam waiting for him upstairs in the studio.

"Hey." He greeted casually.

"Hey, Freddie."

"Sup."

Carly looked up from where she was sitting on one of her bean bag chairs, texting, to quickly smile at him. Freddie looked at Sam, who was looking as beautiful and heart-capturing as usual. She was sitting in what she called his 'tech chair', reading a issue of _Seventeen Magazine_. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the magazine as he came in, which sort of bugged him. His eyes lingered on Sam. Her long curls that tumbled down to her hips, which looked noticable curvy in her tight black jeans. She wore a long sleeved black shirt underneath a short sleeved green shirt that said, ' _I Could Eat a Whole Ham'. _

He tried not to smile.

"Sam, get out of my chair." He complained, rolling his eyes.

She looked up at him and grinned.

"You have to ask me nicely, tech weenie." She teased.

He has the urge to kiss her right then and there, but he resisted. He would do it later. When Carly wasn't around. Instead he went over to her and gently lifted her, bridal style, out of the chair. She immediately began to kick and thrash.

"Put me down, you dork!" She shrieked.

He grinned slightly and only gripped her tighter, carrying her to one of Carly's bean bag chairs and carefully setting her down in it. It gave him such a rush to touch her like that. He could still still feel her surprisingly light weight in his arms.

She sent him a death glare, her face red with anger.

"What the hell, Fredboy!"

He just smiled and ignored her, making his way over to his equipment to quickly check things over for the show. He knew that pretty soon he would be kissing that beautiful face of hers. His heart fluttered.

The show went well, they had gotten a good amount of veiwers and tons of comments to read later. But Freddie's mind wasn't on iCarly right now. He was extremely nervous. His heart was pounding against his chest, his hands damp from sweat, his insides jumped around and he could feel himself shaking a bit. He knew it was time.

After the show, Carly would always go and call her boyfriend and they would talk for hours. Then she would feel bad and bring them snacks up to eat, or they would go to the Groovie Smoothie to celebrate another sucessful webcast.

During this period of time, he and Sam would usually spend the first hour arguing, and the next few watching movies on Freddie's laptop, watching funny random videos on GlueTube, or reading the comments on iCarly dot com.

It was kind of fun, these times they shared together. It really reminded him that he and Sam were friends for a reason. They enjoyed each others company, it really gave them a chance to get to know one another better. It was times like this that he was sure that he had feelings for Sam.

He sighed and turned off his camera. "Another great show, girls."

Carly smiled kindly. "Thank you, Freddie."

Sam, who said nothing as usual, just shrugged, and went back to her magazine.

Freddie smiled.

Carly should be leaving in 5,4,3,2-

"Hey, um, guys? I told Derek that I would call him after the show. So... I'll be back in a sec. Okay? Bye!" And with that, she rushed out of the studio, giving neither of them a chance to say a word. Carly had been seeing Derek for a month, so now, they were both kind of used to it. And of course, she wouldn't really be back ' in a sec', seeing as she said that nearly everytime and she always came up hours later, apologizing. Not that they minded much.

And anyway, it was just as well, because Freddie wanted to kiss Sam nice and long. Long and passionate...

He decided to take it slow at first.

"So, Puckett, what do you want to do now?"

She tossed her magazine across the room in boredom.

"Hm. I dunno. You choose, dork."

Perfect.

He shut down his computer and went to sit beside her in Carly's bean bag.

He looked at her. She looked so amazing. Like a beautiful, expensive, doll. Everything about her was perfect, to him. From her ever-changing moods, to her long gold, curls...

How he wanted to touch those curls!

Sam noticed that Freddie was looking at her and turned to him.

"What up?"

Freddie's stomach jumped.

"Nothing."

"You're shaking, Benson."

He shrugged.

"I just want to ask you something."

"Whatever."

"I... nevermind."

He was way to nervous. What was he thinking. He was about to ask _Sam Puckett _if he could make out with her.

_Am I out of my mind?_ He wondered.

But it was too late. She was curious.

"Well, good going. I really want to know, now." She said, grinning.

He sighed.

"No, Sam. You really don't."

She stared at him, eyes dancing with excitement.

"Come on," She begged. " Tell me!"

Well that was just great. Sam wasn't going to take no for a answer.

_Well, it was nice knowing ya,_ Freddie thought bitterly to himself.

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tight.

"I want to kiss you again." He forced out.

He waited for the explosion. For the pain...

He opened one eye.

Sam was staring at him in disbelief.

He opened the other.

"W-What did you say?"

"You heard me Puckett, I said that I want to kiss you again." He said bravely.

She looked really confused.

"You can't be serious." She whispered, searching his eyes for the truth.

The blush that crept up his cheeks was enough of an answer for her.

"But we swore-!"

"I don't care what we swore, Sam! I really want to kiss you. I haven't been able to stop to thinking about our first kiss. I loved it. It's always on my mind. You're always one my mind. Please...can I kiss you again?"

Sam was now blushing furiously.

"I- I didn't know you- um...felt that way. I kind of do too... Kind of... So, yeah, you can uh, do- that?"

He chuckled.

"Super."

Sam looked away from him.

"Well... lean." She mumbled.

Smiling, he obeyed, gently capturing her soft, red lips with his own.

It was like a fiery, passionate, trip down memory lane. He could smell it again. The sweet smell of Sam.

Passion fruit smoothie shampoo,** (A/N: That's the kind I use, lol.) **and the slight hint of honey baked ham.

He blushed at the familiar smell. Leaning harder into the gentle kiss, he could taste it again.

Her mouth. Her lips, which tasted of sugar. Pure, sweet, sugar. And her hair. He lifted one hand and ran his fingers through her soft, bouncy, curls. Twirling it in between his fingers. He could feel his cheeks burning. How he loved to kiss Sam so much!

She kissed him back forcefully. She couldn't believe she was kissing Freddie again! The way he kissed her ever so gently, as if afraid that she would break. She felt a tingle go through her body as Freddie cupped her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

She loved the smell of him. The smell of cinnamon and laundry detergent. **(A/N: That is my favorite smell, lol.) **She loved the way he held her, the way her touched her hair. Everything about him, she loved. She felt her face redden as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

She immediately allowed him to deepen the kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck. As time wore on, the kiss became more furious and passionate. They were both kissing harder and harder, getting deeper and deeper into the kiss. After awhile, they began to run out of air. They broke off the kiss, both smiling a little. They breathed heavily, struggling to catch their breath. Blushing from the intense make out session.

"Wow, that was-"

"Nice."

"Yeah, really nice."

They avoided eye contact.

"So, uh... how long was that?" Sam asked, grinning.

"About five minutes."

"How much longer do you think Carly will be gone?"

"Hm, about three more hours." He replied, catching on.

They looked each other in the eye, smiling shyly.

Sam reached out and wiped some of her lip gloss off of Freddie's cheek.

"Good, because I want to kiss you again."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm on vacation in Florida right now, and it's 12:09, so now it's January 5th. Ah well. Happy kissaversary annyway :D I promise, next year, I will have a bunch of awesome Seddie stories ready for their second kissaversary. And for all you Seddie fans who forgot about the most important day in Seddie history, plase write it on your 2011 calendar for next year :) Anyway, I'm tired and so ready for bed. So if there are any typos, (there are bound to be some when I am tired) please ignore them. PLEASE REVIEW! On my other stories I get hundreds of hits, but not everyone reviews! It breaks my heart. So REVIEW! I beg of you!  
**


End file.
